vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
46th Night
Enemies is the forty-sixth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga. On cover: Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran The title is in reference to Zero Kiryu and Yuki Kuran who have now become enemies. Summary Zero tells Kaname that he's next (following Zero's words about killing all the Purebloods, the first being Rido). Kaname thanks Zero for getting rid of Rido, but cannot tolerate Zero's existence any longer now that Zero threatened Yuki by pointing the Bloody Rose at her. Kaname attacks Zero with wind powers and Zero responds by severing Kaname's hand. Yuki gasps. Kaname tells Zero that even if Zero had no real intention to hurt Yuki, he cannot forgive Zero. Kaname talks to the Bloody Rose, asking it to recognise him and to let him go, so he can protect Yuki. To Zero's shock, the Bloody Rose complies and withdraws. Zero demands to know what Kaname did. Kaname thanks the Bloody Rose and forms a weapon of the severed hand with his blade, creating giant claw blades readying to attack Zero again. Zero commands the Bloody Rose to remember who the enemy is. Yuki sprints in between the two men, holding back their weapons. Kaname's blade shiver from the effort, inches away from Yuki's head. Kaname shouts Yuki's name. Kaname tells Yuki she has to step aside, he tells Yuki he cannot forgive Zero even if she were to hate him for 500 or a 1000 years. He falters and pauses. Yuki takes his stump and looks at him with her large eyes, telling him she doesn't wish to make him say such words. She then licks the blood tendrils coming from his severed arm. Kaname strokes her hair and walks away. He tells her to do as she pleases. Yuki starts to call out to him, stopped herself with she starts to call him senpai again. Kaname tells her she knows the one and only place she belongs. She watches him walk away. Yuki runs over to Zero as she calls his name. She runs over to the fallen Zero asking him if he is okay and what has happened to him. She realises the Bloody Rose is drinking his blood, saying its just like a vampire. She tells Zero it isn't good and he has to let go. She touches the Bloody Rose and gets zapped. She begins tugging on it until she is able to remove it from him, Zero falling back in pain. Yuki apologises and asks if he is okay. Zero glares at Yuki with a look of hatred, shocking her. He looks away, relenting. Yuki apologizes again and prepares to leave if he's okay. Zero grabs Yuki's arm and pulls her into a hug. Yuki is again surprised, in his embrace she looks up at him. Zero asks if the Yuki he knows is still within her. Yuki's eyes sadden and she answers affirmatively. Yuki tells Zero that she might melt into the other person within her, that the Yuki who regained her memories and herself are one and the same, the boundaries between the two are melting more and more and she realised that she desired only Kaname's blood and her mind is filled with thoughts of him. Zero interrupts Yuki, telling her how much he has desired only her blood, that he finds it unbearable and it drives him to want to consume all of her. He finds himself disgusting, knowing this is now what he is. He bites Yuki and she closes her eyes. He stops and pulls away, looking into her eyes, she stares up at his. He then kisses her, holding her by the shoulders. He pulls her face away and leans his forehead against hers. He hugs Yuki again and asks her if she is now free of her fear and worries. Yuki replies affirmatively, though sad. Zero also looks sad and he pulls away, telling Yuki he will also be fine even if she is no longer next to him. He tells her she has nothing holding her back and he can accomplish his own mission. He tells her to go and be with the man who will live forever like she, but the next time they meet, he will kill her and he turns and walks away. Yuki watches Zero leave and responds that if that's the case, she will keep running from him, to give him a reason to live by still having enemies to chase. Zero looks back at her one last time. They leave, going in opposite directions. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Kaname Kuran #Yuki Kuran #Zero Kiryu Image gallery Ch46 LaLa.jpg |Japanese chapter cover page from LaLa magazine Ch46 translation.jpg|Unofficial translation Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10